The Mysterious Tailed Girl
by Tainted Flair
Summary: An unknown female Saiyan appears on earth and wishes a dead Saiyan back to life, for a small price.  Not the best title ever. Leave a review if you'd like me to continue this. Flames will be ignored.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own...**

The Mysterious Tailed Girl

In the darkness of a sleeping earth, one lone figure stood, watching something in fascination as an great green dragon came out of seven orange balls, each with it's own number of stars on it. The lone figure was now surrounded around a play of lights and shadows, her crimson hair seeming more red them usual and her piercing ice blue eyes wide with excitement and nervousness.

"I will grant you one wish that is within my power." The eternal dragon announced.

She bit her lip, rethinking what she was planing on doing. Now it seemed almost foolish, but she could still see that if it happened, every living thing would be saved. Not just on earth, but in the entire universe. She had to risk it.

Taking a deep breath, she stated her wish to the eternal dragon. "I wish..."

Someone on earth who wasn't quite human sat up, sensing something strange. Then he sighed as a baby started crying. _Damn brat, can't get any rest with that thing crying all through the night._ The man decided it was about time to continue his training in the gravity room, anyway.

As he walked down the hall towards the gravity room, he couldn't help but to stop outside the room the crying was coming from. He paused a moment, then decided it didn't matter and went to move on, but found he was cracking the door open so he could peer inside the room.

A baby with lavender hair was wailing and the man almost cringed at the sound. Then he shouted into the room.

"Woman! Make that thing shut up! How can you even sleep with all the noise it's making!" It was greeted with a startled yelp. The man smirked to himself.

"Ve-Vegeta?" a woman's voice asked. "I tried everything, but I can't get Trunks to be quiet."

Vegeta frowned. _This woman is completely useless!_ he thought to himself as he went to leave. Then he paused again, coming into the room and looking out the closest window, which happened to be where the baby's crib was. The moment Trunks saw Vegeta he stopped crying and reached for him, but Vegeta hadn't noticed this.

"Woman," Vegeta began, still looking outside, "Do you know whether Kakorot or anyone else was planning to summon Shenlong?"

That caused the woman with blue hair to come over to Vegeta's side and look outside as well. "Not that I know of," She announced, then added "Would it hurt you to call me by my name?"

Vegeta smirked to himself, then noticed that Trunks had stopped crying. "Perhaps now there will be peace in this place for a while now." But as he went to leave, Trunks started crying again, bringing Vegeta to realize what had caused him to stop in the first place. "Little brat." He muttered to himself under his breath as he came back to the crib and picked his son up. "What do you want this time?"

A Saiyan stood before the crimson haired woman, looking about in confusion. "Where the hell am I?" He demanded harshly.

"Earth, I just wished you back to life." She replied calmly, piercing her blue eyes into the Saiyan's dark ones. "I have a favor I need in return, though." The Saiyan shot her a menacing glare. "Don't think you can fight me," She warned, flashing a crimson brown tail at him, "You're but a low class, I can wipe the floor with you."

The Saiyan looked thoughtful, "What is it you want?" He finally asked.

"Wait, one part of the deal was that I was able to name her and give her this." The Saiyan protested, growling in rage when the crimson hair Saiyan denied him his part of the deal.

"It wouldn't matter," she replied, "She's going to be brought up by someone else so he can train her and his son... Yes, I see it now, who to trust her with."

"At _lest_ give her this!" The Saiyan growled, shoving something into the crimson haired Saiyan before taking off.

"I guess it won't hurt." The crimson haired Saiyan finally concluded as she made her way over to leave her week old child with someone she hardly knew.

"What are you carrying?" Vegeta asked the blue haired woman who was bringing in a week old child who had been dropped off outside the door. Seeing what it is, Vegeta firmly added, "No."

The blue haired woman looked at him and nodded in understanding, "I wasn't going to keep her, I just was bringing her inside, someone left her outside the door." She picked up a locket that was around the baby's neck. "Keeva? Well, that's a bizarre name..."

Vegeta's head snapped up as he heard the name, "Keeva? Spelled K-E-E-V-A?"

"Yes, why?" Bulma asked, startled when Vegeta was by her side and looking at the baby.

"Keeva is the name someone I knew was going to name their child..." Vegeta trailed off, "You can't take her anywhere, she can stay here, right? I think, what's that brat's name, Trunks? I think he'd enjoy the company and be less likely to nag for our attention..."

Bulma looked at Vegeta with disbelieve. "Are you sure you want to keep her around?" Vegeta nodded his head slightly, and turned to walk in the direction of his gravity room. Turning back to the child in front of her, Bulma picked her up and felt something soft and furry brush her arm. Startled, Bulma held in her yelp and turned the baby around to see something she was all too familiar with.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted out, staring at the red streaked black tail, "Vegeta! She has a tail!" Bulma then notice that Vegeta was back in the room again, looking at the tail on the baby. Then he smirked to himself and continued back down the hall again.


End file.
